Gilgamesh
|Equipment = Ea Bab-ilu Sword of the End, Enki Numerous seized magical artifacts and relics|Appears In = Toaru Majutsu no Claves|Epithet = King of Heroes Hero-King Gilgamesh The Oldest King|Status = Alive|Nationality = Babylonian|Age = 5,000+|Gender = Male|Height = 182 cm}} is the legendary king of Uruk and the hero from humanity’s most ancient epic. He's one of the primary antagonists in SIRRUSH Invasion Arc. Power of the EarthAppearance Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. Personality Gilgamesh greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With a conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Enkidu compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is Enkidu, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Iskander's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one." He believes that all who look upon him when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of the king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death (Except Merodach, which was his leader). He doesn't view the modern world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity has become too weak. Gilgamesh has a natural disposition to collect magical artifacts for his treasury, which lead to collecting all the treasures of the world. The treasures he amassed went without use until his fight with Enkidu, causing him to develop the "bad habit" of utilizing them as projectiles. The act of collecting is something that has never brought him true joy due to essentially being on the same level as breathing to him, but he still persists at it nonetheless. He lives by the Golden Rule, only accepting the finest of luxuries, and those who fall to it are utterly blinded by money. He is prone to underestimating his opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. His gigantic ego prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not battle them seriously. He will properly fight those he respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. If his Master happens to grow on him, or he decides that their battle is worth fighting for, then he could become somewhat more willing to use his full power should they will it. He is influenced by the era in which he is summoned, causing his blood as a human to stir and gravitate towards that of the humans of the era. The consumption society of the early 2000s sullied his property, the world, so he is in a worse mood overall. Even with his personality, Gilgamesh was able to blend into the society without a problem. Gilgamesh speaks with the notion that nothing is greater than himself, using a . He is the type of person to become angry even if someone (except for the kinds of high caliber magicians, Saints or Magic Gods) is to simply try to converse with him, thinking something like "A plebeian dares to speak with the King? Such insolence!" He was often told by people that his nature is cruel and heartless. Never hearing people's opinions, a tyrant who holds only his own standards as absolute. Pretentiously displaying an extremely gaudy golden armor, this exceptional maigican releases his excessive treasures as if abundant water. Gilgamesh is a collector of treasures. His favorite phrase is "I've assembled all treasures in the land", but that is not a metaphor. He has assembled, stored and sealed away every sample of technology that was developed in his age. His argument is "humans are foolish, but there is value in the tools, the civilization that humans create". History In the past 5,000 years ago, he was the tyrant king, and also kill many magicians then take their magic item and relics as his "souvenir". Chronology SIRRUSH Invasion Arc Hunting Emma Abilities Gilgamesh can be said as one of the most ancient magicians on Earth, as he was walking on the continent for more than 5,000 years, he also had the ability to absorbed into his own body by the Clothes of Kishar ever since, making his own mana reserve increased over and over to adapted the mana from the core like when the intestine received more food than normal so it expanded itself to contained that amount more easier the next time. Gilgamesh claims that his current mana reserve was so vast that it can comparable to at least 20,000 average magicians. In other words, he's nigh-fallible from mana exhaustion. Moreover, over the course of 5 millennia absorbing the Power of the World had made Gilgamesh possessed the 'connection' between himself and the core. Gilgamesh described the 'connection' like an umbilical cord that sends nutrition and oxygen (Mana) to himself, it can be said that Gilgamesh has an infinite amount of mana from the 'connection' as long as he intends to open the connection to him. The 'connection' was also able to grant Gilgamesh's longevity (and if he still had the 'connection', Gilgamesh can be virtually immortal from the infinite mana source) and also regeneration to the extent that its power was only a step lower than a Magic God. However, the 'connection' between himself and the core was unstable, as sometimes he received too little mana or on the other occasion he received too much that his body almost exploded from trying to contain it. As such, he orders the blacksmith of Babylon to created the relic called the Key of Anu to control the flow of mana from the core, making the refilled process stable. The 'connection' could also be 'disrupted' through Touma's Imagine Breaker, but only for the very short amount of time until the 'connection' returns to him, Gilgamesh stated that even if the connection has been annihilated, he would only receive minor backslash or there's nothing that disadvantages him at all. In his reign as the king of Uruk, Gilgamesh has learned through every profession possible, strategy, politics, construction, psychology, martial arts, and any other profession ever created by humanity. Making him as the 'king' of the jack-of-all-trades. Gilgamesh had also learned the arts of magic in Babylon and had mastered it enough that he can be the replacement of the הקוסם העליון '(Sorcerer Supreme) of Uruk, even though he clearly denied it as 'I, who was the king, shouldn't and never taken the role of mere commoners' and right now he holds the title of Magic God itself. Gilgamesh stated later that numerous artifact in his Treasury was enough to give him 100% success for any magic he used, making him one of the very dangerous threats in Sirrush, and the one that should be eliminated the most since he holds every power and knowledge of an entire world. Gate of Babylon : Is the phase created unintentionally by Gilgamesh. It was unknown when Gilgamesh possessed the unique type of phase in his command, but he first realized it when he was ruling as the King and training his sorcery. When he first trying to tamper it, Gilgamesh had somehow been sucked into the phase and stuck in it for a very long time until he able to get out through sheer desire of 'wanted to get out'. Gilgamesh later discovered that the phase can be manipulated into any appearance or functionality as he desired, the resulted phase Gilgamesh created in the Gate of Babylon are showed in this list: 1. : Is the primary phase and the phase Gilgamesh uses the most. In this phase, Gilgamesh puts all of his and the others Magical artifacts and relics he had at his disposal into it, making it literally the King's Treasury. With the use of Bab-ilu (and later on through his own will alone), he connects the real world to the phase, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. Allowing for the easy access to the items of the treasury, he is able to pick and utilize them as he pleases. The items that pass through the gate forming glowing ripples in the empty air as they appear. He can summon items directly into his hand, pull out weapons from directly behind him, or prepare numerous weapons in the air, loaded like bullets. The treasury can be said as the infinite "ultimate expression of overwhelming force." as he can ready numerous weapons, letting their hilts stick out when he is waiting and instantly showing the blades when about to fight. They move and take aim at the target according to Gilgamesh's will, allowing him to fire without having to even touch them. Gilgamesh can send out as little as one or two weapons or enough at a single time that it becomes comparable to a torrent of "gushing water" directed at the opponent. He will increase the amount depending on the situation, opening the Gate wider to reflect his anger or when forced to become more serious. He will generally use weak treasures unless the situation should call for his highest class of treasures, such as in the case of Ollerus's Hliðskjálf. He can prepare and launch dozens, hundreds, and even thousands if he is serious. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon that is comparable to something being blown up by an explosive blast, or he can instantly return them to the vault before they hit the ground at such a speed that they appear to have been illusionary. He utilizes a Magical artifact to retrieve any weapons left on the battlefield, instantly dissipating and returning them to the vault. He can also leave them out if he wishes, such as when they have been "broken" from Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker contact. Upon snapping his fingers or without even a gesture, the weapons can be continuously launched at the opponent without a break. Each weapon has the ability to cause certain death to an opponent, and they are shot with enough force to repel a swing from Marian's Surtr summon. While it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so without knowing the abilities of the weapons can be seen as suicidal. He will generally fight at long range while shooting projectiles from behind him directly at the opponent, but he can also freely move while the portals also moving with him. He can freely deploy the portals mid-air while piloting Vimana or using Armor of Nintinugga's float function as well. When fighting at extremely close range, he shows the ability to loose weapons from above, below, and to the side of the opponent. He can also summon weapons completely around the target for a full 360-degree barrage that should generally leave not even a single trace of flesh from the opponent. When closed upon by a target, or simply to play with the opponent, he can freely draw weapons into his hands for melee combat. The ability to handle them depends upon the user's capability. Gilgamesh makes use of the many unknown abilities of the weapons, and constantly switches them to keep his opponent off-guard. 2. : Is the phase where Gilgamesh created as his 'ultimate defense'. Gilgamesh claims that if he can enter the phase before his consciousness had gone completely any damage he received before (ranged from just a plain fatal damage, irreversible curse, onto erased/deleted from existence.) would be immediately healed and automatically rendered his body to be at its best condition. Not only that the phase grant Gilgamesh's 'instant absolute regeneration', but it also completely shields and isolating its user from the real world beyond the words of 'defending' or 'reflecting'. Gilgamesh stated that the phase was automatically 'created' another phase inside itself like a layer on top over and over and over an infinite amount of times, making even Othinus's ability of phase manipulation or Aleister Crowley's attempt completely futile to breakthrough into the utopia. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from possible parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the twelfth dimension. It is on the level of Magic God's magic, that not even another Magic God themselves could interfere with it. However, the 'instant absolute regeneration' can only be fully used when he's in the phase, and that he cannot stay in the phase at all times. So he instead creates the armor called Armor of Nintinugga that can partially holds the power of the phase in the real world like a substitute of the phase itself to the extent that the wearer of the armor is granted with potent healing, allowing for a critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. King's Treasure and relics After he had mastered both the arts of blacksmithing and magic, Gilgamesh has created numerous Magical artifacts and using it in his own terms. He then later bought all of his own artifacts and the others he steals from the magicians into his King's Treasure's phase, here's are some of the notable relics mentioned in the King's Treasure: * : Is the first relic Gilgamesh has created, its appearance was as of the golden key-shaped sword that connects to the treasury, implied to be able to open any door so long as it has a lock. This feat was confirmed as for when Gilgamesh uses Bab-ilu to unlock the Academy City's security gate with ease even though he doesn't have the code or the DNA requirement. When he's decided to uses his treasure, he begins by holding it vertically in the air and turning it so that the parts around its grip begin to rotate, start to glow, and then settle. It releases a large, labyrinth-like, red pattern, seemingly crimson cuneiform lettering, that can be seen covering the sky from a great distance away, and then it recedes into a small orb that is the gate which connects the real world and the Gate of Babylon's King's Treasure '''phase. However, he stated that the key and its opening sequence was only used for decoration and intimidate the enemies as he shows that he can order the gate to appear at will no matter how many and also can activate it at anytime. Gilgamesh also stated that the other reason why he rarely uses it anymore besides from the decoration and intimidate his opponents is because that this relic was just the 'prototype' he uses when he cannot access the '''King's Treasury properly, and its purpose was distinguished when he grow older and had the better control of the Gate. * : Is the relic Gilgamesh create in order to conceal his weakness that he cannot enter King's Everdistant Utopia at all times. The armor had the ability to partially holds the power of the phase in the real world like a substitute of the phase itself to the extent that the wearer of the armor is granted with potent healing, allowing for a critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be restored at the critical moment before death. And that targeting anything other than the wearer's head in order to destroy their brain is futile, requiring for a decisive strike to be landed in order to cause any true damage. *:Plus with Gilgamesh's natural regeneration combined the ability would be so potent that he can even cheat death (such as when Merodach mercilessly killed him in order to test if he was the worthy member of Sirrush, the armor and his own ability have hastily returned himself back from the death only a brink before he really gone to the underworld.) However, if he had been hit by a curse that intends to harm him in any way, the regeneration of the armor would slow down as he described like instead of turning 100% of its attention to heal Gilgamesh, it would separate into like 70% to kill the curse and the leftover 30% to recovered him until the 70% one is finish killing the curse and returns back into 100% healing. It also displayed the ability of levitation, making Gilgamesh had the ability to fight while airborne freely * : Is the first relic that Gilgamesh possessed since he had it from the day he'd born. The clothes' special attribute is that it somehow 'refined' the Power of the World 'similar to the shrine/temple that generates a huge amount of energy from it into Gilgamesh's body. This result into many effects such as able to sense the Power of the World, mana, or telesma more easily and more precisely than others, and also increased Gilgamesh's mana reserve as well. The 'connection' Gilgamesh possessed from the Clothes also grant Gilgamesh's longevity and regeneration to the extent that its power was only a step lower than a Magic God. After he learned the knowledge of both blacksmith and magecraft, he later dissects the clothes into particles and implant it into his body so he can absorb the Power at all times. * : Is the relic Gilgamesh use to stabilized the connection between himself and the core. When he has still ruled the Kingdom of Uruk, Gilgamesh had a very hard time in order to absorb the power from the 'connection' since he only had it for 35 years and still couldn't fully adept with it. Sometimes he received too little that it didn't give him an increase at all or another it gave him too much mana that his body were severely damaged in order to contain it. So he asked the blacksmith of Babylon to create the key in order to stabilize and control the flow of mana between himself and the core. The key itself were later morphed into the necklace of the Armor instead for an easier activation of Sha Nagba Imuru. * Agni Astra * Angel's Tear * Anne's Shield * Anti-Spirit Incense * Ascalon * Auto-Defensor * Avalon * Aztec Calendar Stone * Balmung * Bayard * Brahma Astra * Brionac * Brísingame * Bull Worker * Caladbolg * Cape of Good Hope * Chambord * Coin Bags of St. Matthew * Curtain of Night * Curtana Blade and its variants * Dáinsleif * Document of Constantine * Donati's Horoscope * Drill of Rati * Durandal * Elixir of Life * Excalibur * Fully Automatic Cooker * Emperor Shun's Blade * Garuda * Gjallarhorn * Gleipnir * Golden Drill * Gram * Gungnir (All versions) * Hades' Cap of Invisibility * Harpe * Hand of Glory * Instant Hot Spring * Houtengeki * Hrungnir * Hrungnir's Stone * Huotou * Ig-Alima, Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains * Joseph's Holy Grail * Lævateinn * Lens * Lightning without form * Loki's Net * Lotus Wand * Mandala * Merodach (Weapon) * Mixcoatl * Mobile Fortress * Pao-Pei * Phenomena Control and Reduction Reproduction Facility * Planchette * Potion of Youth * Radiosonde Castle * Robin Hood * Vajra * Various rune card versions * Shichiten Shichitou * Shield of the Gods * Shining Trapezohedron * Ship of Light * Shiva Astra (Trishula, Pashupata, Parashu, Pinaka, Nataraja, and Gandiva) * Skírnir’s Staff ''' * '''Skíðblaðnir * Sleipnir * Spear of Longinus (Original) * Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli * St. Catherine's Wheel * Steel Glove * Sul-sagana * Sword of the Harvest God Freyr * Taowu * Tarnkappe * Wand of Sword and Cups * Wedge of Forbidden Color * Whitting * Xiuhcoatl * The Rune Epitaph * True Nine Lives * Vimana * Almost every grimoire ever known and create on Earth (with Scroll of the King) * Countless unknown magical artifact in every form of weapons. * : is Gilgamesh's personal favorite weapon, a pair of golden twin blades that is stored within the King's Treasure and often worn on his back. Its name was named after the god of creation and also the name of its creator Majin Enki (Belus' father). He uses them in close combat in conjunction with weapons fired from his vault with enough skill to equally and later overpowered Knight Leader in the SIRRUSH Invasion arc. They have the function to turn the hilts ninety degrees to allow them to be used as tonfa knives also. :Differing from Ea, he has to meet a condition and a spell chant to unleash this imperial sacred relic, and it takes at least a fifth of his mana reserve in order to utilize it. As a sword which can summon floods, it must be deployed for seven days, as the volume of water increases each day after its activation. After the seventh day, it turns into the from the Epic of Gilgamesh, the original tsunami that gave shape to the deluge myth of Noah. Upon finishing the spell chant Enki then takes the form of a longbow by connecting the two swords at their hilts. It generates an arrow that is fired at the ground to act as a "tracer round" for his true trump card that is deployed high in satellite orbit above the earth. :: The actual Enki is surrounded by six bolts that converge around the sword in a spiral to become a spear that falls toward the Earth as a "Star of Destruction." Upon reaching the area, it disappears in the sky and deploys a giant Magic Circle that cleaves space to summon the Surge of Utnapishtim. The tsunami easily covers the entire London city only seconds after emerging, and he implies that it has the capacity to flood and destroy the entire world. :The spell chant in order to unleash the Surge of Utnapishtim is: :Original Language: "לְהַבִּיט! התופת של חורבן ממלא את השמים! גש הלום! הזינוק של אותנפישתים! זה מה זה אומר להרוס את העולם! הקוסמים והקהילים, סובלים הקללה כי חוצפה של אתגר מלך הגיבורים הביא על יה!" :English: "Behold! The inferno of destruction fills the heavens! Come forth! The Surge of Utnapishtim! This is what it means to destroy the World! Magicians and commoners, suffer the curse that the insolence of challenging the King of Heroes has brought upon ye!" * : Is the most powerful spritual item contained in the King's Treasure and the pinnacle of all those magical artifacts, and is Gilgamesh's final and strongest relic. Unlike all of his other nameless relics that were able to be passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Gilgamesh possesses, a completely unique existence that can only be possessed by him, that is suited only for a ruler's use and makes him transcendent. Merodach comments that the nature of the sword becomes more absurd as he views its power. It can be used as a close combat slashing weapon wielded much like a regular sword as shown when he use it to clash with Othinus's remade Gungnir, and even with its dull tip, it is able to pierce directly through unnamed magician's chest and slowly grind at his vitals inside. : It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in an alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. The drill design was modeled after bedrock excavators used to drill underwater tunnels. While Ea is categorized as a blade, its way of being is closer to a wand. Its three lithographs respectively represent the heavens, the earth, and the underworld. It exemplifies the world's way of being by having each one of them rotate in opposite directions. The "cosmos" is thus represented by matching all three of these representations. Everything together represents the universe. ::Gilgamesh considers it his greatest and most trusted treasure next to Enkidu, one of the few he trusts implicitly which is only used against those he deems worthy of facing it or others who had overpowered him in anyway. While he uses it against Kamijou Touma simply for the fun of showing off his treasure, he claims that he does not want to sully the sword against a lowlife for when he uses it against those he truly recognizes as fitting. He claims that only the kinds of highest caliber magicians or Magic Gods are worthy of fighting it during the SIRRUSH Invasion Arc. As Matthai Reese and the entire Roman Catholic Church is accepted as a 'worthy' opponent during the World War III, and that the Star of Bethlehem is considered a stage befitting its usage. ::The sword itself is nameless, with "Ea" simply being the name that Gilgamesh chooses to call it, and it is described by Leivinia Birdway and later Gremlin Magic Gods as "the only sword that does not exist in this world." It is something that does not appear in any modern legends, crystallized during the Age of Gods at the beginning of the world. It is the primordial sword that is the actualization of the works of a god recorded before humanity came into being, and it is that which divided the formless into a distinct heaven and earth in ancient Mesopotamia. It is a spiritual item created by an ancient magic god Enki that said to exist before the Big Bang itself, unable to be replicated by any means, and its status as a unique existence means it cannot be reproduced in any way (Even with the power of Sha Nagba Imuru, Gilgamesh said that the material of the sword was simply cannot be found in the vast universe). The name given to the sword and its ability by Gilgamesh are thought to be references to the Great God of Earth and Water, Ea, of the Mesopotamian and Babylonian myths, and the Genesis Epic of the Babylonian myth, Enuma Elish. ::* : Is the special ability of Ea when Gilgamesh pure all of his mana (incomplete) or the Power of the World (while in Sha Nagba Imuru, full power) into it. He said that Ea has an ability to create anti-energy '''or '''antimatter, after intense research about Power of the World by himself and then with Sha Nagba Imuru, he knew how the Power of the World creates life and theoretically an entire universe since he could sense the foreign version of the Power when he look at the Sun and how Ea could 'destroy' all of them. Gilgamesh said that the sword 'reverse' engineer the process how the Power was created and later achieved the 'negative' version of the Power, and in similar to the concept of antimatter when the 'negative' and the 'positive' version meet together, both of them negate each other and cease to exist. :When he is first shown using it against Ollerus with his Hliðskjálf. He creates the portal to the King's Treasure and pulls the blade out, Ollerus stated that just the existence of it in front of him was able to make him fear, but later pushed the feeling back into his mind. Gilgamesh then activates the attack, create a ferocious crimson vortex that was full of anti-energy that can negate even the unexplainable and incomprehensible power of Ollerus. Gilgamesh said that the attack itself didn't use that much mana, the only time mana was required was when he activate the attack, and the attack automatically 'reverse' the environment around the vortex into anti-matter and with the contact of it and matter, the environment would be completely destroyed with no trace that it was once exist there left. He stated more that the longer he activate this ability, the vortex of anti-energy will become larger and larger that it was theoretically possible to destroy the entire universe (or phases) with the anti-energy large enough to negate all matter in it. However, if the user was uncareful, the path of destruction could possibly reach the user itself and erased Gilgamesh out of existence. That is the reason why Ea compressed all of that anti-energy into the vortex in order to prevent that accident or destroyed the environment in the vicinity too badly that it become the void. :: The spell chant in order to unleash the destruction of Ea is: :Original Language: "אני מדבר על בראשית. האלמנטים מתמזגים, מתמזגים, ומביאים את הכוכבים שאורגים את כל הבריאה. קדימה, ההרס של כל!" :English: "I speak of genesis. The elements amalgamate, coalesce, and bring forth the stars that weave all of creation. Come forth, the destructor of all!" * : Is the spiritual item most trusted by Gilgamesh, even more so than Ea, and the "greatest secret" stored in the King's Treasure. It is a chain named after his closest friend made to bind the (magic) gods so they cannot escape, making it one of the few spiritual item that holds the concept of "reigning over the (magic) gods." other than the World Rejector of Kakeru's. The strength and durability of the chain grows stronger with the target having higher mana reserve as the chain steals the prisoner's mana to enhanced the chain, but is no more than a tough chain to a target that uses AIM field or Gemstones like Academy City's Level 5 Espers. When used against a regular human like Hamazura Shiage, he feels he has no chance of prying it off of him. High-caliber magicians or Magic Gods are completely held in place, allowing him to bind the "Bull of Heaven" that brought seven years of famine in Uruk. It does have some sort of limit, as even he is able to tell that the chain is not enough to completely bind Othinus that has recently achieved her 100% success Magic God status with Gungnir as she using the phase manipulation ability to breakthrough the bind. :: Gilgamesh is capable of taking out the entire length of chain from the King's Treasure to use in conjunction with Ea when he is serious about fighting, or he can simply summon part of it from the Gate. The chain can be summoned from anywhere the King's Treasure can reach, elongate and contract without any shown limit, and multiple individual sections can be summoned at one time. The blade on the front of the chain is capable of acting as a striking weapon when launched at a high speed, and he can summon a single length to wrap around an opponent so he can drag them towards him by pulling it. ::Once activating it, numerous segments instantly appear to wrap around the opponent in order to bind them for his projectiles. The opponent is given the status effect of being binded and having sustained damage inflicted on them as some of it were from mana depletion as the chain continuously stealing the prisoner's mana. It is shown both descending from the sky and appearing directly from inside the portal. He generally binds the opponent's weapon, limbs, shoulders, neck, and abdomen, rendering them completely immobile. The chains continuously twist and tighten with enough force to attempt to tear off Ollerus's head (when he still had the status as Impure Magic God) and bend his arms past their limits in a normally impossible direction. It appears to even bind the space around itself, and it is capable of rendering teleportation which is using the 11th dimension to teleport, completely useless and nullified. Othinus is able to pull off what is accepted by all as an impossible feat in breaking free of the weapon with her phase manipulation. But that doesn't actually destroy it as Gilgamesh later uses it again to grab Othinus's Gungnir away from her hand. Other abilties * or otherwise known as : Is the mode when Gilgamesh uses the Key of Anu to 'swap' place between his mana reserve and the core itself. After he roams the world for more than 2 millenniums, he had enough mastery of to use the key to 'swap' his mana reserve and the Power of the World, meaning that he virtually had an infinite amount of mana. :It could be said that like Imagine Breaker is the crystallized form of the hope and fear of the magicians, and World Rejector that represents the wish of the Magic God to escaped into the new world. Sha Nagba Imuru is the representation of 'knowledge and power' of humanity (in Magic side, anyway), since Gilgamesh said himself that the 'swap' had also granted him every knowledge of magic in the world at its current time since the Power of the World has been changed into mana and magicians need to convert mana into their own magic, making the imprint of how to use/invented those magic (magical artifact were also included, example as the like of Longinus, Gungnir, Croce Di Pietro, Angel's Tear, Ascalon, Brahma Astra or even the knowledge of every grimoire on the planet that surpasses Index Librorum Prohibithorum's capacity of 103,001 grimoire.) also swapped into his mind. It could be said that Gilgamesh has known every single kind of magic exists on the planet, and capable of recreated any magical artifact ever made on Earth. :However, to achieved this mode, Gilgamesh must have to undertake the specific restriction in order to use it. The 'connection' between the core and himself must be stable enough to use Key of Anu's 'swap' function, and Gilgamesh stated that the occurrence was so rare that it only happened once in 400 years. The next restriction is that the place he needs to activate it must be the place that was empowered by a major ley line under the Earth's crust, the example of those places was the Ziggurat Temple in the ruins of Babylon, the Buckingham Palace in England, or the Mt.Fuji in Japan. Because of the restriction that it have to take 400 years in order to use it, the mode itself was unusable in combat. Gilgamesh instead uses this mode and copy all of that knowledge he can receive and remember into the for future use if there was a moment he needed it to recreated and countermeasure spells, or how to build and destroy the certain magic artifact. Gilgamesh also adds that the mode can only be activated for 24 hours and that was the only time he can access the wisdom of all magicians, he then claim to Merodach later that his Scroll right now had enough knowledge to be fully said as 40% of the entire magical knowledge, both old and new. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Trapmaniac